Talk:The Completely Gruesome Saga of Stupid Gwen (Please Read This Dreadfully Funny Article)
Tell me something...why do you hate Gwen so much? UltimateTORINORAnd the quest for the Ultimate continues... 17:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...why do you hate Gwen so much? Goldenshane 18:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Is there a rule against hating Gwen that I was uninformed about? TDIwriter 18:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Of course not...I'm simply curious how his hatred got to this point...because using a rabid raccoon to attempt to claw her face off seems a little extreme to me... UltimateTORINORAnd the quest for the Ultimate continues... 18:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Same here...just curious. Goldenshane 18:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well....I'm sure a lot.....of it is.....exaggerated....TDIwriter 18:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm also rather surprised to see how resilient Gwen is in this story. She's been thrown off a cliff, eaten by sharks, kicked many times, blown up, been stung multiple times by wasps...and yet she's still alive. Simply amazing... UltimateTORINORAnd the quest for the Ultimate continues... 18:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Here we go again, another hate fic...I love you when you dance when you're freestyling trance So pure such an expression 20:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I hate her because I think she's overrated and all my freinds EVER talk about Gwen. It's driving me nuts so I had to find one safe haven where I can hate on Gwen without being pummeled. The reason I made Gwen so resisitant is that I could keep on torturing her, over and over again twentytwo times before the special chapter in the end! This could have been a decent story if you hadn't made it so vicious. (Giving credit where it's due, though, I did chuckle at the Medusa Effect.) Gwen has never been particularly popular, nor has she really tried to be, so that could have been a basis for a worthwhile "nobody likes a loner" story. Please don't think that I'm objecting merely because I happen to like Gwen--after all, she died a horrific, gruesome death at my hands. Just as a writer doesn't have to be nice to his favorite character, he also doesn't have to be vicious toward his most hated. You don't have to be nasty to give your favorite punching bag a lot of grief. Check out my character-bashing story to see what I mean. (And yes, Shane & Co., I know I'm not supposed to advertise, but in this case it's for a good cause.) Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 02:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I understand Gid. Even though Courtney's my favorite character, I happen to love your story. Mainly because it makes Courtney be seen in a new perspective. It's realistic, and it tells the story of why she's so insecure. Goldenshane 03:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) No matter how belated it was, the last, redemptive chapter with Gwen and Justin transformed the entire character of the story. Having Justin--the most desired boy on the island--accept Gwen and be content to kiss her turned an unpleasant hatefic into a legitimate "Ugly Duckling" story. Nice save. You could even have taken this further (and still can, if you like). Since this is a cartoonish story, and so is not bound by what is realistic, you could have had some of Justin's beauty--he has plenty to spare--rub off on Gwen when he kissed her. This wouldn't have to make her beautiful, or even pretty, but she would no longer be hideously ugly (and, obviously, her Medusa gaze wouldn't work anymore) and all ends happily. As the adage goes, all's well that ends well. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Very...exaggerated story, to say the least. Teens trying to murder each other? A character exploding and coming back to life? A character turning another one to stone, only for the stoned guy (pun intended) to come back to life? Very out-of-character and unrealistic story...but I liked the ending. Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 23:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) What is this? My fav character kissed Justin? O_O In 5, 4, 3, 2, don't say the 1. -TeamMu 13:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) If Gwen's your fave character why did you read a story entitled: The Completely Gruesome Saga of Stupid Gwen (Pleae Read This Dreadfully Funny Article)?Waluigi: I feel like tacos! Wario: Let's go steal the tacos! Mario: You aint stealiing our tacos! Luigi: Cause I ate them! [Burps] 15:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, Gwen' my favorite character (the Season 1 Gwen, anyway) and I'' read your story. You're probably glad I did, too, because I gave you advice that you have clearly taken to heart. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 16:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking about people who bash my story for the one reason it's about Gwen. I wouldn't get this much hate if I wrote it about Courtney or Heather!Waluigi: I feel like tacos! Wario: Let's go steal the tacos! Mario: You aint stealiing our tacos! Luigi: Cause I ate them! [Burps] 16:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I like Heather. Just saying. And you have the right to bash Gwen all you want. Just make sure it has the quality of an actual story. Here's a good example.--Radicalm18The bigger they are, 16:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Well if you've read the more recent chapters I have been a BIT more civil to her...Waluigi: I feel like tacos! Wario: Let's go steal the tacos! Mario: You aint stealiing our tacos! Luigi: Cause I ate them! [Burps] 16:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm haven't. Sorry. I hadn't noticed.--Radicalm18The bigger they are, 16:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh that's okay, I think the best chapter here would have to be Gwen and Ezekiel which is ironic because that is th chapter I have been most civil with her in.Waluigi: I feel like tacos! Wario: Let's go steal the tacos! Mario: You aint stealiing our tacos! Luigi: Cause I ate them! [Burps] 16:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's pretty obvious that you hate Gwen; I do too. Well, I wouldn't really say hate and sure, it was a lot different than what I expected, but still, the title does say "gruesome saga", so I must admitt, you really put a lot of work into it. Still, I liked Gwen in TDI, but in TDA and TDWT, she sorta did things that were unnessicary. Also, I laughed at all the stuff you made her do. I'll be waiting for the last few chapters. [[User talk:CrystalNeonSummerSnow|Oh, why did we build Gwen's face?! He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart.]] All the single ladies! (All the single ladies!) *Crystal continues mindlessly playing music and dances randomly in her room* Thanks, I wanted to make this story unique crazy and a mix of hate that no-one's ever done before, the final chapter is coming out tommorow, I'll give you a spoiler, Gwen finally dies in the end!- Hey Buddy Can We Bribe You, To Strip Your Self Down??? 21:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ha! I knew it! He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. All the single ladies! (All the single ladies!) *Crystal continues mindlessly playing music and dances randomly in her room* But here's the spoiler you didn't see coming......CHEF EATS CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hey Buddy Can We Bribe You, To Strip Your Self Down??? 21:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, the sweet taste of REVENGE. *cackles evily* Roseanne Rosannadanna. The Johnny Carson Show. " To the moon, Alice!" How, we miss the classics :(. 21:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) What happens here is unrealistic, random, and somewhat hilarious, just glad it's only a story... Medusa and Basilisk mixed with britney spears! XDD Call 555-SELLOUT to get your authentic Princess Courtney CD before Halloween downloads it illegally just to scare people with it! -TeamMu 22:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Well "unrealistic, "randomn" and "somewhat hilarious" are taken in as compliments. THis story is just to poke fun at Gwen and mess with the minds of all those akiedizas at school. I don;t hate her ''this ''much to be honest but they are really ticking me off.--THIS IS Intrudgero98! You Thought I Was Gonna Say SPARTA Did'nt You? 20:46, October 31, 2010 (UTC) What's an akiediza? [[User:TeamMu|November. So many things to be thankful for. But if I start making A-type lists, '''rack me'. -TeamMu]] 21:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I have to admit that I found the last few chapters disappointing. For a while, I had hopes for this story. Regrettably, though, it finished the way it began: a hatefic where the chapters (and I'm sorry if I seem harsh, but I must) didn't seem to have a lot of thought go into them and had minimal story development. Intrudgero, you mentioned a while back that you thought the Gwen/Ezekiel chapter was the story's best, and ironically so because that was the chapter where you were the most civil to Gwen. I have to agree that Gwen/Zeke was indeed the best chapter of this story--not because you were civil to Gwen (although you were) but because that was the most detailed chapter with the best story development, and seemed to be the chapter that you put the most thought into. Those virtues would have made Gwen/Zeke the story's best chapter even if you had done something nasty to Gwen. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 05:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Gideon. Yes I do realise my mistake in making this seem so er, mean. It might as well be like this: Gwen died the end. But I promise you my next Hatefic will be more than a pointless circle of death. It will have meaning! It will have story! It will be a right to be in the wiki!--THIS IS Intrudgero98! You Thought I Was Gonna Say SPARTA Did'nt You? 11:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this is pointless. It's okay to feel what you feel and say what you think. Besides, good to know it was all a dream. Plus, I like your rewritten chapter of snake eyes; I'm guessing you hate Alejandro too. Same here! He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. All the single ladies! (All the single ladies!) You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream! *Crystal continues mindlessly playing music and dances randomly in her room* 16:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Regarding something you said to me elsewhere, Intrudgero, being unrealistic won't break a story like this if other elements are working well. After all, Total Drama itself has a lot of unrealistic situations, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with preserving the original's cartoonish qualities in your fanfics if that's what you want to do. What is bad is having characters behave out of character merely to advance the plot. Even professional writers can fall into this trap (TDA, anyone?) but that's no excuse. Indeed, the wholesale character derailment is the main reason why TDA is so widely reviled in TD fandom. By the bye, the "rabid racoon" line at the end reminded me of the ending to 6Teen's Halloween special. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 21:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC)